customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jimmy Shuffle (Thevideotour1's version)
'''The Jimmy Shuffle is the 1st episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 6, 1995.' Summary Jimmy uses his skills on his rapier but the kids knew that Jimmy did a weapon demonstration with a rapier. Jimmy's rapier is too weak so he buys a new rapier at the weapon store. The fight is decided and Jimmy begins to fight with his new rapier. Plot Cast *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Trivia *In this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. *Jimmy's weapon demonstration is the same as Raphael's weapon demonstration from the Soul Calibur series, except it is not completed and Jimmy's hand is tired from wielding a rapier by spinning it. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the Tiger Troops theme song, we see the Tiger Troops and the kids playing at the park) *Jimmy: (comes into the park with a rapier) Hey, guys. I have a rapier. Look. *Lily: A rapier?! Is that it?! *Jimmy: Yep. *Chris: You gotta be fuckin' kidding me, Jimmy. *Jimmy: Take heed. Do not disappoint me. *(some kids come into the park) *Yang: Goddammit, Jimmy! What the fuck is that you're holding!!? *Jimmy: It's a rapier. *Victor: A what!? *Jimmy: It's a rapier I brought it from home. It's really nice. Do you wanna see my rapier skills? I'm very good with the rapier. *Abigail: Well, that rapier...is too weak. *Kenny: Yeah, you can't bring some useless things to the park. *Jimmy: I'm sorry, but you're right. Now can do a weapon demonstration with a rapier? *Sophie: No, you can't. *Jimmy: Sure, I can. Watch this. (he tries to do a weapon demonstration with a rapier) *Yang: Jimmy, no! *Jimmy: (gets tired from spinning the rapier) Oh, shit!! My rapier is too fucking weak! This is boring! *Victor: Jimmy, your rapier has low speed and low power. I think you should buy a stronger rapier at the weapon store. *Jimmy: But I have a few dollars. (he takes out the dollars from his pocket) *Victor: You have a few dollars?? That's not bad. *Bridget: Jimmy, there are lots of rapiers at the store. One that is expensive and one that is cheap. *Jimmy: For fuck's sake, that is a worthwhile challenge! *Chris: Jimmy, relax. *Yang: Come on, Jimmy. You can either buy a cheap rapier at a store or you can have nothing at all! *Jimmy: Fine, I'll just buy it myself! (he leaves) Quote 2: *Jimmy: (comes back to the park with his new rapier) I'm back! *Mary: You bought a new rapier?!?! *Jimmy: Yes, and it has higher speed and higher power. *Abigail: Let me see. *Jimmy: No fucking way!! *Victor: Come on, Jimmy! Are you gonna let us see your rapier or not?! *Jimmy: Shut the fuck up, Jimmy! *Yang: Jimmy, don't act like a brat! *Jimmy: Fuck off! (he pointed Yang with a rapier) This is what you get from showing off, you cur! *Yang: No, Jimmy! Stop that! *Lily: Jimmy, how dare you point at people with a rapier! *Danny: I don't want this kind of behavior from you! *Jimmy: Are you insane!!?? It's against the law!! *Chris: Jimmy, put your rapier down or else you're in big trouble! *Jimmy: Arrogant fool, this is absurd! There's no fucking need for your conscience. Fine, I'll destroy all people! (slaps Yang in the face) *Victor: C'mon! Let's fight! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids begin to fight) *Jimmy: En garde! (slashes Kenny with a rapier) *(Abigail cuts Jimmy with two kunai but Jimmy guards it) *Jimmy: (performs a powerful slash on Abigail with a rapier, similar to Raphael's Bloody Funeral) *Lily: (performs a move on Yang, similar to Maxi's Hurricane) This is the end! *Jimmy: (performs a spin kick on Yang) Hiya! *Victor: Take this! (slashes Rachel with a staff) *Rachel: Payback! (she sweeps Victor with a staff, similar to Kilik's Parry Sweeper) *(Chris slashes Sophie with a nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Reverse Snake Cross) *Abigail: (performs a throw on Chris, similar to Greed's A+G throw) Disappear! *(Ellen slashes Sophie with a dao) *(Sophie slaps Ellen with a nunchaku) *Darren: Die, you pussy! (slashes Bridget with two swords, similar to Cervantes' Flying Dutchman) *(Jimmy slashes Yang with a rapier once more) *(the fights continues until Mater comes to the park and gets angry at them) *Mater: Cease!!! *(the fights stops) *Mater: What the hell is going on here!? *(the Tiger Troops and the kids talking at once) *Mater: Shut up! You have your kids here to help you go on a Tiger Troops journey. Right now, you are fighting against your helpers. And if you do that again, you will be in jail for the rest of your life. Understand? *Tiger Troops and kids: Yes, Mater. *Darren: Are you mad at us? *Mater: No. I'm very disappointed. *Rachel: Then, why are you disappointed? *Mater: I'm disappointed because you are not behaving correctly. *Chris: Can we do something else? *Mater: Yes, Chris. You ''should do something else. *Mary: All right, let's get going. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids leave) *Mater: Remember you should try on your best behavior, okay? *Chris: (offscreen) Okay, Mater. Quote 3: *(the Tiger Troops and the kids are at the woods) *Jimmy: Where the fuck are we? *Chris: We're at the woods. *Jimmy: What are you speaking about?! *Victor: You've been there before, remember? *Jimmy: Yes, Victor. I remember. *Lily: Hey, Mater warned us to try on our best behavior. *Chris: Yes, we need to try hard on our path. *Jimmy: Do you think so? *Chris: Yes. I think so. *Snowflake: Oh, dear! Look over there! Giant whales! They've come...they've come to hurt us! Oh, dear! We have almost made it and it's happened! *Louie: These won't hurt you. These aren't murderous whales. They're not gonna hurt us and they might even help us. *Scamper: Oh, that's right! Now I remember. Mr. Feather said that they were friends of the penguins! Hey, do you think they'd give us a ride back home? Hi there! *Whale: Hello, penguins! *Scamper: Could you please give us a ride home? *Whale: It would be our pleasure. Transcript